<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Family by rhps_brad_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211789">You're Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan'>rhps_brad_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nip/Tuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean helps Christian deal with the aftermath of all those Botox injections.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set post pilot but before S2E2. </p><p>Written to fill the Febuwhump prompt "I can't take this anymore."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christian had hidden himself away for weeks, not wanting anyone to see him after what Escobar Gallardo had done to him. While the damage to his face was only temporary, the effects of the Botox weren't wearing off as quickly as he would have liked. He refused to even leave his apartment, surviving on delivery food he had dropped off at his door. The only person he allowed around him was Sean, who as fate would have it, had stopped by to check on him. </p><p>"I can't take this anymore, Sean," Christian lamented to him nearly as soon as he'd walked in the door. </p><p>"Hello to you too," Sean said to him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"What's wrong? My face is still half paralyzed! I'm still having incontinence from the Botox Gallardo shot into my dick," Christian listed off. "I haven't been out in over a month and you're the only person I've seen since all this happened. It's too much."</p><p>"So then go out," Sean suggested to him simply and Christian looked at him like he was crazy for even making such a suggestion. </p><p>"Where the hell do you expect me to go looking like this?" He asked him, gesturing to his half-drooping face. He couldn't allow anyone else to see him in such a state. He could barely stand to look at himself in the mirror. It wasn't like he could go out and pick up some random woman at a bar or a club like he used to and he was afraid to go out too much with the uncertainty of his ability to control his bladder. He hadn't even had an erection since his torture at the hands of Escobar Gallardo. It was embarrassing and emasculating. </p><p>"I was actually coming over to invite you to dinner," Sean admitted. "I know Matt and Annie would love to see you." </p><p>"No. Absolutely not," Christian was quick to shoot down. </p><p>"Why not? Everyone already thinks it's a case of Bell's Palsy due to stress. The kids aren't going to say anything and neither will Julia," Sean assured him. "When's the last time you had a decent home cooked meal?"</p><p>Christian was still hesitant to accept, but he had to admit that one of Julia's meals sounded more appetizing than the leftover Chinese food he had in the fridge. "I don't know. When was the last time I was over for dinner?" He paused a moment before glancing over at his friend. "They really won't be bothered by this?" He asked uncertainly. </p><p>Sean shook his head and he knew that he was close to getting him to agree. "Annie might talk your ear off about that gerbil you got her," He mentioned. "And Matt's in his sullen teenager phase, but I'd like to think that Julia and I raised him better than to say anything."</p><p>"And Julia?"</p><p>"Julia's worried about you too. C'mon. You're family," Sean goaded him.</p><p>"Give me five minutes," Christian finally relented. He knew Sean was right. He couldn't hide forever until the Botox wore off. He needed to get out of the house sometime and there was no better place to go than with his family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>